boombeachfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Force Point/@comment-25856498-20150109114520
So, the theoretical maximum FP a TF can have is 25K, but it would take a seemingly infinite amount of time to do so. According to my calculations, if a TF with 0 FP starts beating Dead End every day, (note that these calculations are not rounded) *After 10 days, they would have approx. 9529 FP (10031 after 10 ops) *After 30 days, they would have approx. 18652 FP (19634 after 30 ops) *After 60 days, they would have approx. 22655 FP (23848 after 60 ops) *After 100 days, they would have approx. 23609 FP (24851 after 100 ops) *After 150 days, they would have approx. 23739 FP (24988 after 150 ops) *After 200 days, they would have approx. 23749 FP (24999 after 200 ops) *After 1 year, they would have approx. 23749.9998 FP (24999.9998 after 365 ops) '''EDIT: '''Just did some research on rounded calculations and the results are as follows: * Over a time period of 150 days the rounded calculations seem to be ahead of the unrounded calculations by at most three Force Points. The FP gain slows down over time, of course. * The day when Force Points gained per day drops under 100 is around day 50. This point is around 23K FP. * The day when Force Points gained per day drops under 30 is around day 74. This point is around 24.4K FP. * The day when Force Points gained per day drops under 5 is around day 110. This point is around 24.9K FP. * The Force Point cap seems to be 24991 because at that point the overall gain unrounded is less than 0.5, thus when rounded it no longer adds a Force Point. This happens after about 150 consecutive days of beating Dead End. However, the fact whether the 5% reduction in Force Point rounds the Force Points is unknown and so I will not do anything about it. I believe SC says that they round off their numbers to 2 s.f. so I believe that it doesn't get rounded at all. In case your Task Force is attempting to get high on Force Points (like really high, 24K is really high) * It takes 32 consecutive days of beating Dead End to reach 20K FP. * It takes 63 consecutive days of beating Dead End to reach 24K FP. * Failing to beat one base at 20K FP (loss is assumed to be 200 FP) is going to set your TF back about 1 day. * Failing to beat one base at 24K FP (loss assumed to be 200 FP) is going to set your TF back about 5 days. * Failing to beat one base at 24.8K FP (loss assumed to be 200 FP) is going to set your TF back about 15 days. Just saying :D '''EDIT 2: '''I have long found out the reason why 25K FP is possible, the reason why 25K FP is possible is because the FP take is rounded down to 1249 and not rounded up to 1250 at 24991 FP. So a TF with 24991 FP would probably have 9 days until they reach 25K FP.